dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruler - Master of the Mask
Details *'Title:' 군주 - 가면의 주인 / Gunju - Gamyeonui Juin *'Also known as:' The Emperor: Owner of the Mask *'Genre:' Historical, political, romance *'Episodes:' 40 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2017-May-10 to 2017-Jul-13 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 21:55 (2 episodes back-to-back) *'Original Soundtracks:' Ruler - Master of the Mask OST Synopsis Set in the 18th-century Joseon, it tells the story of Crown Prince Lee Sun and his fight against a powerful and wealthy organization Pyunsoo-hwe that controls the country behind the scenes due to its monopoly of the nation's water supply. With the help of the woman he loves named Ga-eun, Lee overcomes adversity and grow as a just ruler. --''Wikipedia'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast Main Cast *Yoo Seung Ho as Crown Prince Lee Sun (17/22) *Kim So Hyun as Han Ga Eun (17/22) *L as Commoner Lee Sun (17/22) *Yoon So Hee as Kim Hwa Goon (16/21) *Heo Joon Ho as Dae Mok (50s/60s) *Park Chul Min as Woo Bo (50s/60s, Lee Sun's teacher) ;People around Crown Prince *Shin Hyun Soo as Lee Chung Woo (19/24) *Bae Yoo Ram as Park Moo Ha (20s/30s) *Lee Chae Young as Mae Chang (30s) ;Pyunsoo Party *Kim Byung Chul as Kim Woo Jae (30s/40s) *Kim Jong Soo as Joo Jin Myung (40s/50s) *Do Yong Goo (도용구) as Choi Sung Gi (40s/50s) *Jung Kyu Soo as Heo Yoo Gun (30s/40s) *Kim Young Woong as Jo Tae Ho (30s/40s) *Kim Seo Kyung as Gon (16/20s) *Park Ki Ryung (박기륭) as Mr. Jang *Jo Seung Yun ;Family of commoner Lee Sun *Park Hyun Sook as Yoo Sun Daek (mother, 20s/30s) *Jung Hae Kyun as father (30s) *Go Na Hee as Kko Mool (younger sister, 6) ;Royal Palace People *Kim Myung Soo as King Yeongjo (30s/50s) *Kim Sun Kyung as Consort Yeong (40s/50s) *Choi Ji Na as Queen Jeongseong (20s/40s) *Jung Doo Hong as Lee Bum Woo (30s/50s) *Song In Gook (송인국) as Hyun Suk (20s) *Jung Ah Mi (정아미) as Lady court Han (30s) *Lee Dae Ro as King's eunuch (40s) Extended Cast *Jun Noh Min as Han Kyu Ho (30s) *Jin Ki Joo as Choi Kang Suh *Gong Jung Hwan *Min Pil Joon (민필준) *Uhm Seo Hyun *Kim Jong Goo Production Credits *'Production Company:' People Story Company, Huayi's Brothers *'Planner:' Kim Kyung Hee *'Producers:' Jung Chan Hee (정찬희), Shim Jung Woon (심정운), Bae Jung Hoon (배정훈) *'Directors:' Noh Do Chul, Park Won Gook *'Screenwriter:' Park Hye Jin (박혜진), Jung Hae Ri (정해리) Recognitions 2017 10th Korea Drama Awards: *Special Jury Prize (Heo Joon Ho) 2017 36th MBC Drama Awards: *Popularity Award, Actress (Kim So Hyun) *Popularity Award, Actor (L) *Fighting Spirit Acting Award (L) *Golden Acting Award in a Miniseries (Kim Sun Kyung) *Male Top Excellence in a Miniseries (Yoo Seung Ho) 2017 The Seoul Awards: *Best New Actress - Drama (Yoon So Hee) Episode Ratings *''See Ruler - Master of the Mask/Episode Ratings'' Notes *Filming began December 2016. *The media noted its similarities to the popular series Moonlight Drawn by Clouds (KBS, 2016) as both are Joseon historical dramas with young lead actors born in 1993 (Park Bo Gum) and 1999 (Kim Yoo Jung). * *Each night's broadcast is divided into two 30 minute episodes with a commercial break in between. This is the first MBC drama to have the new advertising format called "premium commercials" for Wed & Thu airing timeslot. External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:MBC Category:Historical